


A birthday requires cake

by NovaRedgrave



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRedgrave/pseuds/NovaRedgrave
Summary: Dante makes his brother a cake for their birthday.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	A birthday requires cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minicooly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minicooly/gifts).



It was a day he normally hated. Ever since that day when he was eight when demons attacked his home and took his family from him. But now he had his family back in a way. His brother was back in the human world with him, trying to build a relationship with his son. Nero is a great kid, even after all the shit the twins had put him through he still wanted them in his life. (After beating the ever-loving shit outta them, Dante’s jaw throbs everytime he sees Nero wing fists.)

It was their first birthday since Vergil came back and Dante wanted to treat his brother to a surprise. He’d never made a cake before, hell he’d hardly ever used his kitchen since he moved in. Oh well, first time for everything he guessed. Luckily Nero had agreed to help distract his father for most of the day, convincing Vergil to go on a quick job with him in a town a couple hours away. 

Once they were gone and out of sight, Dante headed to the store to get the ingredients he needed. He set the bags on the counter, checking the eggs to make sure none had broken on his way back. He sets out everything he needs before beginning his search for a bowl to mix everything in and a pan for baking. Man, he really needs to start using his kitchen more. 

He carefully follows the recipe instructions from his mother’s old cookbook which he had found while rummaging through the rubble of their family home many years ago. While it had been a pain in the ass gathering all the books, Vergil’s smile when Dante had shown him what he saved from their parents' collection had been more than worth it. 

While the cake baked in the oven, Dante got to work on mixing the frosting. “Why didn’t I just buy a damn cake?” he thought aloud to himself. “Eh. Whatever, i’m sure it’ll be worth it.” Vergil was always worth the extra effort. 

Finally, the cake was out of the oven, cooled and ready to frost. Unfortunately as Dante was getting ready to slap on the chocolate frosting, he heard the door open and shut, he seriously hoped Vergil would just go upstairs and shower like he always did after a hunt. “Dante?” Shit.  
He popped his head out of the kitchen doorway. “You are up to something.” A statement, not at all trusting. “What? A guy can’t go into his own kitchen?” 

“I was under the impression that you didn’t know how to use the appliances, considering your dependency on pizza.” 

Dante faked offence at that, “How dare you! Pizza is awesome!” Sticking his tongue out at his brother. Vergil scoffed, “Still so childish little brother.”

“Whatever. You reek of demon guts, go take a shower.”

“Since when did you start caring about hygiene?” 

Dante chose not to continue bickering as Vergil turned and went up the steps towards their shared bedroom. He let out a quiet sigh of relief before returning to quickly finish the cake. Once the frosting was smooth he decorated it with some blackberries he had bought. 

“And done.” As he placed the last berry on top. He hadn’t even noticed the sound of water from upstairs had stopped until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle and a warmth at his back. 

“So this is what you’ve been up to today hmm?” Vergil rested his chin on his brother’s shoulder, looking at the cake Dante had spent all day on. “Aww Verge! You ruined the surprise!” He whined. Vergil let out a soft chuckle and kissed his twin’s cheek. “Oh I am surprised, brother. But you always were one to do things spontaneously. Though why did you make it chocolate? You never liked chocolate, you always preferred taking strawberries from mother’s garden.” 

This startled Dante, “Wait Verge, don’t you know what day it is?”

“It is Wednesday, is it not?”

“Vergil,” Dante turned around and held his twin’s face, “it’s our birthday, remember?” Sure Dante hated this day for all the years he had to spend it alone, but the fact that Vergil didn’t even remember pained him. 

“It is?” He asked, his own hands coming up to caress his brother’s cheek, “Forgive me brother, it had been so since I….” Dante nodded, he knew what Vergil meant. “Look, we don’t have to do anything, I just thought, ya’ know, it might be nice to not be alone for once today.” Lips pressed softly to his forehead. “Yes, I think that would be nice.” Dante smiled as his twin kissed him languidly. And nice, as it was to be kissed slowly, sweetly, by his twin, Dante had worked his ass off on this damn cake and he was not going to let it go to waste. 

Sliding his finger on the side to get a nice bit of frosting, then sticking it in Vergil’s mouth after they broke for air. Vergil sucked the finger clean, humming at the taste, then taking his finger out and licking it seductively. “I can tell you put quite the effort into making this.” Dante laughed as his brother began to kiss his way up his arm. “Sure hope so, spent all damn day on it.” 

“I think I should reward you, Dante.” He said lowly into Dante’s ear, the younger shivering at the prospect of the idea. “Oh? And what did you have in mind?” He asked. Vergil looked hungrily into his twins eyes, “I’m going to eat of course, while I devour you as well.” Dante would have made one of his usual snappy comebacks but as soon as he opened his mouth, Vergil popped in a blackberry before sealing his lips with his own. 

By the time they were done, the cake was gone and they were both sated, naked against each other on the kitchen floor. As Dante was falling asleep, curled into his brother’s chest he thought to himself. “Hmm maybe I should start cooking at home more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't make it horny on purpose. Happy birthday Mini!


End file.
